Lunar Silver Star Story Complete Quotes and Dialogues
Alex Noa *watching Dyne's monument. I don't remember when it started exactly, but the dream of having a fantastic adventure in far off places grabbed my heart early and has yet to let go. You see, my hero is Dragonmaster Dyne. Outside my village there's a monument made in his honour, His adventures were the most fantastic of all... Fighting evil, risking death, protecting the goddess Althena! It's all so, so... Exciting! One day, i want to have adventures like that! *sigh* But... Excitement of that kind is a long way from Burg... Nall *Alex, why do you even TRY saying "no" to Luna? She plays you like an ocarina... *Did you say fish? Alex, we have to help this, guy! *Luna, I hope your nose is a snooze button, because I'm about to jab it... Luna Noa *Alex, you're late again, silly. Were you whittling away the morning at Dyne's monument again, or were you planning more make-believe adventures with Ramus? Ramus *Hey Alex. I figured you might be here. Now that the warm weather has melted the ice near the Dragon's cave, there isn't any time to waste getting started on our big adventure! If we hurry, we may be able to sneak in without waking the dragon. Then we can get a fantastically huge diamond from its lair worth thousands of thousands of silver, making us filthy stinking rich, and very popular in the process! *Well, while you're deciding, I'll stop by my house to grab some snacks for the trip. C'ya! * successfully set up Brett for cheating in gamble. I see your accent was as fraudulent as your coins! Don't know that you can't con a con? Nash Rumack *doing magic attacks. Check this out! *doing status ailments magics. Special delivery! *Hey there, kiddies. My name is Nash. I'm a level three apprentice from the famous magic city of Vane that floats around the Goddess Tower. The area around the sea Hag's house can be a little tricky, so be sure to watch your step around here, okay? *I'm just happy to be leaving this hillbilly haven behind. A person as sophisticated as I am needs the commerce and culture of the city... I also need people who listen to me when I'm speaking! Mia Ausa *doing fire magic attacks. By the power of Althena! *doing ice magic attacks. Summon elemental power! Kyle *What a night! Kyle had himself another night of wine, women, and song! Just between you and me, I think I had a little too much of the wine. (*Burp*) But the women didn't complain. Jessica Alkirk *doing healing magic. Althena, lend me your power! *doing other healing magic. In the name of the Goddess! Dyne (aka Laike Bogard) *Ho, ho, ho! Let's have a crack at these thugs, then! Supper's comin' and I need work up an appetite! *What a hapless bunch you are! You're lucky I happened to come along when I did. Didn't you know that these woods were ridiculously dangerous for ordinary travelers? Are you lost? Or out for a picnic? What?! An adventure?! (Laike laughs hysterically) *The four of you are on adventure? That's the best line I've heard in some times! *No dream is out of reach, Alex. No matter how impossible might it seem. And in order to accomplish your dreams, you need plenty of food and rest. Mel de Alkirk *I'm Mel de Alkirk, governor of Meribia. Since you're new here, I'll warn ya. If you dare to make any sort of trouble in my town, I'll pop your tiny little heads off your twiggy little necks, and mount them on me trophy wall. *If you see a weakness in my defense, Take advantage of it! Don't go easy on me, lad. Because I won't go easy on you! Bwah, hah, hah! Lemia Ausa Tempest *We are of the Plains Tribe. I am Tempest and this is Fresca. That man was trying to sell fake medicine to the desperate people here. He knowingly lied for profit! It is the rule of the prarie to execute liars. Why do you interfere with our tribal affairs!? Are you a thief as well!? Fresca Myght Quark * My friend, you are the first adventurers to visit me in a long time. I am Quark, Tetrarch of the Dragon Tribe. You have journeyed far, and now you have arrived at my lair. It's a journey few have survived. Your mission must be urgent. * Your success is not guaranteed, young one, so remain vigilant. I shall pray for your return. Before your long journey into unknown fates...... You should spend one last night to spend with those you love. Ghaleon *Welcome to the Magic Guild of Vane, Alex of Burg. I am Ghaleon, premier of the Guild. My apprentice Nash speaks quite highly of you, boy. He said you passed the trial of the White Dragon. If that's true, then perhaps you can... help me. Xenobia Royce *We seem to have guests. But i welcome those pursuing knowledge, as always. For you see, I am student of knowledge; past, present, and future. I can foretell many things in the future. So, Let's see your future. That's why you came to me today, isn't it? Phacia *Good day to you all. I am Phacia, Head Priestess of the Temple of the Goddess. I have received word that you are on a journey to became the new Dragonmaster, Alex. I pray that you choose to stay in Vane and become the Guardian of Althena. For as you know, we haven't had a Dragonmaster since the days of Dyne came to an end Dialogues Prologue Alex: Oh, hello Nall. Nall: Alex, couldn't you hear me ? I've been flying all over for the last half hour, calling for you. But I should have known you'd be here. Alex: Oh, Nall, where else could i be? of the stares the Dyne's monument Nall: " In Honor of the Great Dragonmaster, Dyne." I know that Dyne was probably the greatest of the four heroes, Alex, but I'm amazed that you never get tired of coming to stare at his dull monument. Oh, shoot, I just remembered. We better go meet Luna to practice singing. If we're late, she'll be upset. ---- Luna guessed that Alex was at the Dyne's monument and planning a adventure with Ramus. Nall: Hey! you're good! He WAS at the Dyne's monument and planning an adventure with Ramus! You were right on both counts! I can't wait to see the inside of White Dragon Cave! ...Um... Right... A... Alex?! Alex: Shhh... Nall! Luna: The White Dragon Cave, Alex? I knew something was wrong with your playing! And i always know you're keeping secrets from me! Alex, why would you travel to such a dangerous place?! ---- The White Dragon Trial Luna: My name is Luna. We came here from Burg to meet you, sir. Quark: And perhaps we were destined to meet. You appear somehow very familiar to me... Luna: Are... Are you speaking to me? Quark: Yes, child. I sense that our souls are intertwined some manner. Alas, it may be only that age and isolation have taken their toll... But the feeling is so... ---- Ramus: Gulp! All hail Quark, the mighty White Dragon! (Ground shaking) Quark: For what purpose do you beseech me, little boy?! Ramus: Yaaaaahhhh...! ---- Ramus: We are here to take... I mean... We are here to, um... Find the legendary Dragon Diamond. I mean... uh, could you please give us the Dragon Diamond? Quark: You braved so dangerous a course to secure a Dragon Diamond? Ramus: I'm beginning to regret that course myself. Um... P... Please don't chomp us to bits! Quark: Why is it you humans prize those things so much? Don't you know they're made from my sh... Oh, what's the use? ---- received Dragon Diamond from Quark. Ramus: Yeah! We did it! (Ramus being too happy, jumps highly ) Nall: Whaddya mean ,"we"? All i remember you doing is searching our backpacks for cheese and crackers... ---- Quark: This is but the first small step towards of your long adventure, young Alex. Alex: The... First step? Quark: Ah, Yes. the time is upon us. And more importantly Alex... You have the green eyes. When last i gazed upon eyes like yours, it was the shining face of Dyne i beheld... Alex: The Dragonmaster... Quark: Why do you act so surprised? Anyone who looks into your eyes can see it, Alex... The desire to became a Dragonmaster burns within your very soul. Alex: ........ ---- Luna:' '''Adventure. We're going on a real adventure... I never paid much thought to the course that our lives might take, Alex. I guess i always imagined the two of us would have a home of our someday. All right... Maybe Nall too. But i never imagined we'd be leaving Burg without knowing we'll return...... Or even IF we'll return. I...I'm..'.' '''Alex': What's wrong ,Luna? Luna: Nothing, Alex. I just had a bad dream is all. I'm silly ,aren't i? We're about to experienced the greatest thrill of our lives...... And I'm afraid of the fun and excitement i know we're going to have. Alex: Luna... Luna: Tomorrow is the start of a great adventure, Alex. Alex: Yes... yes it is. Luna: I'm going home, Alex. Don't stay out here too late. We won't be able to journey far if you catch cold! And brush your teeth before you go to sleep,silly! Alex: Yes...yes, i will. Luna: Dragonmaster Dyne had a great teeth! You'd better not aspire to any less! Good night, Alex. Alex: Good night, Luna. ---- Weird Woods and the others enter the Weird Woods, but the fog is thicker than before. Ramus: It's worse than yesterday, Alex. There's no way we can stumble through this stuff. Nall: We can't keep giving up and going home, Ramus! We have to figure something out... Luna: Don't get upset, Nall... There's something I'd like to try. Nall: What do you mean, Luna? What can you do? Luna: ......... start singing as the fog is begin to thinner and thinner, and then its gone. Nall: WOW!!!... The fog just... faded away! Ramus: Your voice, Luna... It's magic! Luna: ......... Alex: Luna? Luna: I don't know how i did that. I don't even understand how i knew i could. I just... felt it in my heart, and then my voice took over. But... How... I... Alex: Luna...? (Ramus interrupts Alex) Ramus: C'mon, guys! Now that the fog's gone, we can get to Saith in no time! ---- Journey to Meribia Ramus: Game over, Brett! Give us the Sea Chart! Brett: I...I'm afraid i don't have it. Please don't shove me again... I bruise quite easily, and I'm a bleeder! Nall: What?! You said we have to gamble for it! Brett: I said you had to gamble... But i never said i had the chart! Nall: You... You... Ninny-ninny dumb-dumb poopy-head! Ramus: Um... Well said, Nall. ---- Nall: What are you saying?! You're the one who was trapped, pal, not us! And would it kill you to let a "thanks" pass your lips? Nash: Who me?! I'm in the third rank of of the Magic Guild...... And the best magician in my age group! I'm also the apprentice to the powerful sage, Ghaleon! How dare you say i was trapped when i was just... Uh... When i was investigating how this silly device was made! This why i hate leaving a city... You country-folk don't have any manners! Nall: You've been yelling at us since we got you out of a that trap, and WE don't have any manners? ---- ask Nash to join her with others to meet with old hag's. Nash: Go with you...? Well, protecting beautiful women and simpletons is the duty of every Guild member. All right. I will travel to the hag's house with you. I just hope you all appreciate my exceedingly kind gesture! Ramus: Ooohh... I think i have a headache... Nall: I think Nash IS a headache... ---- Alex: Luna... Luna: Alex...... I... I'm not going to Meribia with you, Alex. I'm staying here... Alex: Luna! I don't understand... Luna: Everything you've talked about, everything you've dreamed of, since you were a boy...... It's come true, Alex. You're on a great adventure just like Dyne. i always told you that i believe in you. ... But deep in my heart, I'm not certain i really did. Why else would i be surprised at what's happening to us, Alex? It's just so... Unbelievable. You've grown so strong, Alex. Strong enough to venture into the unknown...... With nothing but confidence in yourself and with your friends. Alex: Luna... Luna: If i couldn't put all my faith and my trust in you, how can i put yours on me? All i would be in this trip is a burden, Alex. I know you won't admit that, even to yourself, but somewhere deep down you know it's true. Alex: But, Luna... Luna: I've made up my mind, Alex. I'll watch you set sail in morning... And then I'll return to Burg. I'll wait for you there, Alex... I'll always wait for you... Good night, Alex. Alex: Luna... ---- (The ship is about to leave) Alex: Luna! Luna, you have to come with us! Luna: What?! Alex: Luna! All the exciting adventures in the world mean nothing if you're not with us. This isn't just my adventure, Luna, It's ours! Luna: Oh Alex, but what if... Alex: There's no time to think about it! Hurry, give me your hand! Come on! runs, Alex catches her and pulls her onto the ship. Luna: Oh, i hope i did the right thing. It's all so exciting! Nall: That was so close. You almost didn't make it, Luna. Alex: Now our real adventure can finally begin.... And you'll be right here with us, where you belong! Luna: Oh, Alex.... I don't know about this... I'm... Nall: What's wrong, Luna? Your face is all red! Luna: I'm just trying... To catch my breath... That's all... Alex: I knew you would come with us, Luna. I had faith in you... Luna: Oh, Alex... ---- Meribian Robbery Mel: I like a lad with ambition. There aren't enough of ya around me anymore! So, Alex, let's find out how serious ya are! Nall: What?! Alex, you're gonna be smushed like a grape! Mel: Then, we'll have some wine! Bwah, hah, hah! ---- Nall: So what's my fortune, lady? Royce: Licking your paws and coughing up hairballs, cat! It is an insult to think i would waste my energy looking into the future of a rodent! Nall: I'm NOT a cat! ---- [Dross's water dragon pet have been defeated by Alex and others) Dross: Uhhh... We can talk about this... and others approach Dross slowly Dross: Hey, you kids are getting dangerously close to invading my personal space... continue to approach him more closely Dross: Okay, okay! This is all the money i have! Take it! It's yours! only 500 silver Ramus: 500s?! We agreed on a lot more than that, Dross... Hey, i have an idea! You own your shop, don't you? Dross: Of course i do! So what?! Ramus: Because now i own it, Dross... In exchange for the Diamond! That's a fair deal, right? Dross: Uhhh... Sure it is. So i guess I'll leaving now with the Diamond now... Ramus: What do you mean? I sold the Diamond to the shop. And since i own the shop, i own the Diamond! If you don't agree with my logic... We can keep you down here until you realize how much sense it makes! (Receives the Dragon Diamond) Nall: Ramus, i know you've never heard these words before, so I'll be gentle... You are the MAN! ----